Let It Go
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: TNA. Two-shot, part one of the “Christian Coalition Chronicles”. Christian and AJ play match-maker for Tomko, who‘s silent exterior hides a heart of gold that‘s seen it‘s share of pain…TysonxOC


**Fandom:** Wrestling(TNA)

**Title:** Let It Go

**Rating:**PG-13

**Genre:**Romance/Comedy

**Summary:** Two-shot, part one of the "Christian Coalition Chronicles". Christian and AJ play match-maker for Tomko, who's silent exterior hides a heart of gold that's seen it's share of pain…TysonxOC

**A/N:** I wrote this for the greatest person alive. CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, for whom without I never would've become the wrestling fan I am today. This is written for, inspired by, and dedicated to **CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe**. Enjoy, and CNIMBWM--I'll see you on the 20th!

--

__

"Captain, Operation Tomko is in effect."

"Roger that, Eagle PhenomOne. I have the mission in my sights."

"Roger. Do I move in?"

"Negative, Phenom, negative! We sit back and wait for the fireworks."

"Guys, I can hear you."

__

"Abort the mission, Captain! Repeat! Abort the mission!"

__

"How did he spot us, Phenom?"

"Because I'm sitting right here and you two are the only idiots here who are sitting at the same table and talking to each other on their cell phones."

Christian Cage and AJ Styles tossed their phones on the table and waved at Tyson Tomko, who was seated at the bar not far away. Tyson shook his head, groaning slightly and choosing to ignore the conversation he'd overheard and choosing instead to enjoy his Jack&Coke. Christian made sure Tyson was occupied before leaning over the table, "AJ, it's almost eight. Are you sure you gave her the right address?"

"I'm positive, Christian!" AJ hissed, "I told her Cooper's Bar & Grill, 1224 Fitzy Street."

"You told her Fitzy street?"

"Yeah."

"AJ, the street is Fitzgerald!"

"I know that! Fitzy is short for Fitzgerald, duh!"

"Ugh!" Christian groaned, "You're an idiot." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, but the bad reception made it impossible to tell whether the call went through or she just had her cell phone turned off. He shook his head, "Great--now she'll never find the place."

"She'll figure it out eventually, Christian. Meanwhile, what are you gonna do when Tomko sees her walk in? You know he's just gonna make up some excuse and leave."

"Not if we beat him to that. I have a plan, AJ. All you have to do is play along." Christian thought a minute, staring at AJ with a raised eyebrow, "Actually, just keep your mouth shut. Ok?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, sure."

At the bar, Tyson couldn't help but wonder what the hell his two idiot friends were up to. They invited him out for a drink, and then insisted he stay at the bar while they ran away to get a table, giggling. And it definitely hadn't bothered him--he preferred spending time by himself at times, and this was definitely one of those times. But he knew they were planning something--after all, why would they invite him out and then leave him hanging? He shrugged to himself, finishing his drink and ordering another. He glanced back over at their table and saw they were leaning across the table towards each other, whispering something. Christian was frowning and talking and AJ was nodding his head and listening intently. Were they talking about him? He glared and started to stand up, but Christian noticed him coming and quickly shut his mouth, both he and AJ leaning back and picking up their menus. "Alright, that's it." Tyson walked over to their table, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at them, "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked innocently, taking a bite out of a tortilla chip from the nachos set up in the middle of the table. Tyson rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Christian. What are you two up to? Why are you two sitting over here, acting like you're plotting something?"

"I'm not plotting anything!" AJ said with a shrug, "I'm just here for the nachos, man."

Tyson had an idea. He put on his meanest frown and bent down, grabbing AJ by the collar of his shirt and jerking him around, "Listen Styles, whatever the hell you two are planning, you better spill it now. Otherwise, you'll be eating your nachos through a tube."

AJ opened his mouth and Christian yelped, "AJ, don't you dare."

"AJ, you better not listen to him." Tyson stared down AJ for a few seconds and finally, AJ caved. "It was all his idea!" He shouted, pointing to Christian, who groaned and covered his face with his hands. Tyson let go of AJ and looked at Christian, "_What_ was his idea?"

Christian picked up another chip and sighed, "Just let me explain, Tomko, ok?" He took a bite, "It all started the other night after we taped Impact. And as always, we were going out to drink."

"_Why_ are we always going out to drink?" AJ asked.

"Shut up AJ, and lemme tell the story!"

__

Flashback

"You comin' with us tonight, Tyson?" Christian asked as he pulled a t-shirt on and rifled through his gym bag for a jacket. Tyson shrugged, pulling on a black zip-up hoodie over his white tanktop, "I dunno. Probably not. I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"Aw, come on, man!" AJ walked up, nudging Tyson with his shoulder, "It'll be fun. A lot of us are gonna be in the same place--with _alcohol_. Imagine the fun! Hey, maybe we can get that Abyss guy sloshed and get him to bench press the Beautiful People!"

Both Tyson and Christian stared at him. AJ shrugged, "What?"

"That's your idea of fun?" Tyson shook his head, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna pass."

"Thanks alot, AJ!" Christian punched AJ in the chest. "Ow! What did I do?"

"You scared off the big guy with your lame idea of a good time. Now you're buying the first round."

"Aww man, for everybody?!"

Tyson ignored the ensuing argument as the three made their way out of the locker room and into the main hall. A few people stopped them in the hall to confirm they would definitely be at the club, and by the time they got to the parking area they were three of the last to leave. "You drive." Christian tossed Tyson the keys, "You can drop me and AJ off. We'll probably need a cab anyway."

"I'm sure you will, you sots." Tyson unlocked the SUV and they threw their bags into the back, and AJ and Christian were about to play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got to ride shotgun. When AJ won fair and square, Christian huffed, "Alright, best two outta three."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "We'll be here all night."

"Um, _hello_!"

Christian and AJ weren't fazed by the outburst, but Tyson looked up, eyebrow raised, to see Melony standing not far away with her arms crossed over her chest. Tyson cleared his throat, "Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I've been over here struggling with this damn tire and you three douche bags have been trying to figure out how you're going to fix your hair for next weeks show."

Tyson smirked, and she made a face, "Well, ok, beard for you, then."

"What's the problem, little lady?" Christian asked, shoving AJ out of the way and walking over to her. He sniffed cockily, flexing his pecs through the thin layer of his t-shirt, "Anything I can..._help_ you with?"

She shoved him, "Get real, Captain Crunch. My spare tire is stuck and I can't get it out. Why don't you flex those muscles on over there and get it for me?"

"You just wanna watch me walk away." Christian retorted and quite literally "strutted" towards Melony's car. She couldn't help but laugh as she, Tyson, and AJ followed him. These were three of the funniest, nicest guys she'd ever met, even if two were kinda pervy and dumb at the same time. They were guys she could joke around with and have fun with and not have to worry about anything else. She hated asking them for help, but she was glad she'd run into them as opposed to someone who would hold it over her head--or worse. She shook her head and Christian lifted the trunk of her car, "This is man's work." He said gruffly and reached in with one hand, grasping the tire and pulling to no avail. He laughed nervously, reaching in with his other hand and pulling with all his might. Eventually, his hand slipped and he whacked his head on the edge of the trunk as he toppled to the ground with a loud _thump_. "Man's work, huh?" Melony smirked, unable to resist her laughter any longer, and Tyson joined her. Christian stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants, "Oh yeah, that was really funny, huh?" He frowned, "Well, I'd like to see you try, Tomko."

"Then move your skinny ass." Tyson walked past him and reached in with one hand, pulling the tire out with ease. He held it up with a smirk on his face, and Christian made a face, "Yeah, that's what I thought. I was just trying to...help you impress her." He cleared his throat nervously, "Shotgun!"

"Aw, man!" AJ stomped his foot, "That's not fair! I already won." He groaned and followed Christian to the car, arguing all the way. Melony shook her head and laughed softly, before turning to face Tyson, "Thanks alot, Ty. I really appreciate it. You can go on ahead, I can handle it from her."

He shook his head, placing the tire on the ground and pulling out the jack, "No, it's cool. I'll get it. How did this happen anyway?"

She shrugged, "It's not sabotage, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't, drama queen, but that's good to know." He smirked up at her, and then went to work on the tire. "Are you going out with the crew tonight?" She asked, and Tyson shook his head, "No, I chickened out."

"Aw, why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. It just doesn't sound very appealing tonight."

"You know, you have been acting kind of weird lately. Is something up?" She kneeled down beside him, peering into his brown eyes. He cleared his throat, "No. I'm fine. As is your tire."

She hadn't even realized he was done, "Wow, that was fast. You do this a lot?"

He grinned, "No, I used to work at a body shop growing up. I know my way around a car pretty well."

She nodded, "Well, this sucks. I was going to repay you by buying you a drink, but you've gotta be all not up to it and stuff." She sighed, "Oh well."

He shook his head, "You don't have to repay me. I'm glad I could help."

"Seriously, though, thanks." She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his arm and kissing him on the cheek, "I'll buy you a drink another time, ok?"

"Deal."

__

End Flashback

"You guys were eavesdropping?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow. Christian waved his hands in the air, "No, no, no. We weren't _eavesdropping_, per se, we were just..."

"Observing!" AJ shouted. "Yes!" Christian nodded, "Exactly. We were observing. And what we observed was obvious, flirtatious, and, dare I say, _sexual_, chemistry between you and the lovely Melony."

"Oh my God." Tyson groaned, running a hand over his bald head as he realized what the two were up to, "Please, don't tell me..."

Christian nodded, "I'm sorry, buddy. But it had to be done."

"No..."

"Mel's on here way here."

"No, Mel's already here."

Christian and AJ looked up, and Tyson whirled around, coming face-to-face with Melony, whose blue-grey eyes looked unbelievably blue thanks to the aqua-blue tank top she wore over a simple pair of jeans. Tyson swallowed, "Hey."

"Were you guys talking about me?"

"Well, actually," Christian shrugged, standing up from the table, "I just told Tyson that me and AJ had to go."

"What?" Tyson squeaked.

"And he was all _You can't just leave me here_ and I was all _But Mel's on her way here_ and then you were all _No Mel's already here_, and here we are."

Melony raised an eyebrow, "Well, this sucks. Where do you guys have to go?"

"The hospital." Christian nodded, "AJ's not feeling so good."

"Yeah, I think the nachos here are old or...something." AJ coughed, "Christian, you better get me outta here before I hurl."

"Alright, let's go." He "helped" AJ stand up and looked at Mel, "Sorry to leave you hanging, but you and Tyson have fun, ok?" Before either Mel or Tyson could say anything, Christian and AJ were hopping away and were out the door. She shook her head and looked up at Tyson, "Alright, that was weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, searching for something to say when Melony smiled at him, "Hey! Now I can buy you that payback drink."

"Oh yeah..."

"We may as well get a table too, cause I'm starved. Or have you already eaten?"

He shook his head, "No. I could eat though."

She nodded, and the two went to a table in the corner next to a window and picked up their menus. Tyson marveled at the fact they agreed on so many foods, and decided they'd each order two dishes and mix and match. When Melony mentioned the dessert items looked good, Tyson voiced his opinion on several items, none of which she agreed on.

"Come on, Tyson, how can you _not_ enjoy a white chocolate and raspberry mousse?"

"Cause that's a total chick dessert! I'm thinking more along the lines of a slice of chocolate cake and fudge icing."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that's original."

"No, that's _good_."

"Alright, fine, we differ on desserts. But I'm getting the mousse and you can't stop me."

"Fine. But when your light and airy dessert is gone, and I'm still enjoying my fudgy chocolate cake, don't you dare ask for a bite."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then they ordered, making light and casual conversation as they waited. Tyson couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that the night was going smoother than planned. _Smoother than planned?_ He shook his head. _He_ didn't plan this. This was all Christian and AJ's fault. They got the bright idea to butt into his personal life and play evil little matchmakers and now here he was--stuck in a restaurant with the woman of his dreams.


End file.
